Ordinary People
Ordinary People is the eighth episode of the third season of and the fifty-second episode of the series overall. Summary ORIGINAL PEOPLE ORIGINAL FAMILY — With help from Elena and Bonnie, Alaric tries to decipher the meaning behind his recent discovery. Elena and Rebekah engage in a mean-girl power struggle, until Rebekah finally reveals some of her family's ancient secrets and the violent past she shares with Klaus and Elijah. Damon tries a reckless new approach to make a breakthrough with Stefan, and they're both surprised by an unlikely ally. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (flashback) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (flashback) * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Alice Evans as Esther (flashback) Co-Starring * Maria Howell as Ayana (flashback) * Karlee Morgan Eldridge as Callie Uncredited * Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson (flashback) Trivia *Antagonist: Mikael. *This is the first episode of the second chapter of season three, The Originals Chapter. *Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and Tyler don't appear in this episode. *We learn that Rebekah was the first of the Mikaelson children to drink human blood after turning, thus becoming the first vampire to complete her transition out of all her siblings. *Elijah returns in this episode. It is the first time since As I Lay Dying that he was seen, although it was in a flashback. And the episode number "8" is the anniversary of Elijah's first appearance on the show which was season two's eighth episode Rose. *This is the second Flashback episode this season. *A majority of the main cast do not appear in this episode, due to the focus being on the flashbacks to the 10th century. This is a common occurrence throughout the series. *Mikael's origins are revealed in this episode, and his relationship with Klaus is also shown. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Woods ***The Lockwood Cellar ***Cave and underground tunnels **City Jail **Alaric's Apartment **Mystic Falls High School **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House **Viking settlement (flashback) **Bar Continuity *Mason Lockwood and Lexi were both mentioned by Damon. They were last seen in Ghost World. *Alaric's apartment was last seen in The Hybrid. *Sheila Bennett was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in Ghost World. *Rebekah confirms that one can be a witch or a vampire, but not both. **However, in I Never Could Love Like That, it was revealed that there is one loophole to this rule, which are Siphoner witches. They can become vampires who practice magic because they possess no magic of their own, they can only siphon magic from other magical creatures or objects; becoming a vampire allows them to siphon their own vampire magic as a power source. *Klaus returns in this episode, also in the flashback scenes. He was last seen in The Reckoning. * In this episode there was flashback from the 10th century. Body Count * Henrik Mikaelson - Werewolf Attack; killed by unnamed werewolf (flashback) * Niklaus Mikaelson - Stabbed through the heart; killed by Mikael (as a werewolf/flashback) * Rebekah Mikaelson - Stabbed through the heart; killed by Mikael (as a witch/flashback) Cultural References *The title, is a reference to a 1980's movie about a family torn apart when a son dies. *"Liar, liar pants on fire" is a common playground taunt. *Damon refers to ' ''when he mentions Mason Lockwood's ghost. It's a book by Charles Dickens in which a sour and stingy man is visited by ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. *"Saint Stefan" is credited with being the Catholic church's first martyr. He was stoned to death by Saul de Tarsus, who after conversion is known as Saint Paul. Damon has always referred to Stefan as a martyr. *Damon asks Stefan how he got so good at a drinking game. This drinking game is probably "Pennies ", or "Quarters," as it is called in other regions, where players try to flip coins into a whiskey glass. Whether the player takes a drink when they land their coin in the glass or when they miss depends on which variation of the game they are playing. Tropes *The whole episode is a great example of Troubled Backstory Flashback, which shows the Original's Dark and Troubled Past. This puts an end on the Original's Mysterious Past and maybe give them some Freudian Excuse for being as they are. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.51 million viewers in the U.S., making it the most watched episode of Season Three. Quotes ::'''Flashbacks :Elijah: (to Klaus) "Look, our sister's arrived." ---- :Klaus: (about Mikael) "He will find out. He always does." :Rebekah: "That is because you always tell him." :Klaus: "I cannot help it. He frightens me." :Rebekah: "He frightens us all." ---- :Rebekah: "Ayana, you burned me" :Ayana: "That is not yours to touch." ---- :Rebekah: "I know you think she hated you Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that." :Elijah: "Nor will I" :Rebekah: "We stick together as one, always and forever" ---- :Damon: "I got this, Elena." ---- :Damon: "I happen to like the edge, Stefan. Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it." ---- :Elena: "What is all this?" :Alaric: "Names. Written in Runic, a Viking script." :Elena: "These are the names of the Original family?" ---- :Damon: "Bang. You're dead." ---- :Elena: "I think that you're going to be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves you. Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?" :Damon: "Sure." ---- :Rebekah: "Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you." :Elena: "Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for 1,000 years. We have to make it stop!" :Rebekah: "Shut up! Just shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" ---- :Elena: "Mikael, as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" :Damon: "Yep. And, as I like to call him, Papa Original." ---- :Rebekah: "You. Goody." :Elena: "I was hoping we could talk." :Rebekah: "About what? Stefan? Don't worry. I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest." ---- :Rebekah: (to Elena) "If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed." ---- :Elena: "She's going to tell me. She's scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean-girl power struggle first." :Damon: "Make sure she doesn't power-struggle you into a wheelchair." ---- :Alaric: "Are you okay?" :Bonnie: "Been better." :Alaric: "Listen, Jeremy is an idiot, and I know this with certainty, because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me. We learn eventually." ---- :Rebekah: (to Elena about why her mother didn't become a vampire) "A witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us-- she did not turn." ---- :Damon: (to Elena) "I went behind your back. I freed Stefan. And you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever. It's just, now, he's a dick that's on our side." ---- :Elena: (to Damon about Rebekah) "She's just a girl. She loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her. And when it's all said and done, there's nothing more important than the bond of family." :Damon: "You should tell it to my brother." ---- :Stefan: "It's precision born out of tragic boredom." :Damon: "All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you were, and you finally agree with me?" ---- :Damon: "You really have given up." :Stefan: "Actually, this is my happy face." ---- :Rebekah: (to Elena) "Make no mistake-- if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father." ---- :Stefan: (to Damon) "Aw. You better be careful, brother. Your humanity's showing." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= ORDP.jpg|Alaric ORDP (2).jpg|Elena ORDP (3).jpg|Rebekah and Elena ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg|Rebekah ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg|Klaus and Rebekah ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg normal_001x005.jpg normal_001x002.jpg|Ayana, Esther and Elijah normal_001x003.jpg |-|Screencaps= 308VampireDiaries0097.jpg 308VampireDiaries0098.jpg 308VampireDiaries0100.jpg 308VampireDiaries0102.jpg 308VampireDiaries0104.jpg 308VampireDiaries0112.jpg 308VampireDiaries0114.jpg 308VampireDiaries0119.jpg 308VampireDiaries0123.jpg 308VampireDiaries0135.jpg 308VampireDiaries0185.jpg 308VampireDiaries0186.jpg 308VampireDiaries0188.jpg 308VampireDiaries0189.jpg 308VampireDiaries0190.jpg 308VampireDiaries0191.jpg 308VampireDiaries0193.jpg 308VampireDiaries0200.jpg 308VampireDiaries0201.jpg 308VampireDiaries0204.jpg 308VampireDiaries0206.jpg 308VampireDiaries0207.jpg 308VampireDiaries0209.jpg 308VampireDiaries0210.jpg 308VampireDiaries0211.jpg 308VampireDiaries0212.jpg 308VampireDiaries0213.jpg 308VampireDiaries0214.jpg 308VampireDiaries0215.jpg 308VampireDiaries0216.jpg 308VampireDiaries0217.jpg 308VampireDiaries0278.jpg 308VampireDiaries0279.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 308VampireDiaries0281.jpg 308VampireDiaries0282.jpg 308VampireDiaries0284.jpg 308VampireDiaries0285.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 308VampireDiaries0290.jpg 308VampireDiaries0291.jpg 308VampireDiaries0296.jpg 308VampireDiaries0297.jpg 308VampireDiaries0299.jpg 308VampireDiaries0300.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645541-1280-720.jpg 308VampireDiaries0302.jpg 308VampireDiaries0303.jpg 308VampireDiaries0305.jpg 308VampireDiaries0306.jpg 308VampireDiaries0308.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645549-1280-720.jpg 308VampireDiaries0317.jpg 308VampireDiaries0319.jpg 308VampireDiaries0321.jpg 308VampireDiaries0322.jpg 308VampireDiaries0325.jpg 308VampireDiaries0327.jpg 308VampireDiaries0329.jpg 038VampireDiaries0331.jpg 308VampireDiaries0335.jpg 308VampireDiaries0338.jpg 308VampireDiaries0347.jpg 308VampireDiaries0348.jpg 308VampireDiaries0349.jpg 308VampireDiaries0351.jpg 308VampireDiaries0352.jpg 308VampireDiaries0655.jpg 308VampireDiaries0656.jpg 308VampireDiaries0657.jpg 308VampireDiaries0658.jpg 308VampireDiaries0660.jpg 308VampireDiaries0669.jpg 308VampireDiaries0670.jpg 308VampireDiaries0674.jpg 308VampireDiaries0675.jpg 308VampireDiaries0676.jpg 308VampireDiaries0678.jpg 308VampireDiaries0679.jpg 308VampireDiaries0686.jpg 308VampireDiaries0688.jpg 308VampireDiaries0690.jpg 308VampireDiaries0699.jpg 308VampireDiaries0899.jpg 308VampireDiaries0900.jpg 308VampireDiaries0902.jpg 308VampireDiaries0905.jpg 308VampireDiaries0932.jpg 308VampireDiaries0933.jpg 308VampireDiaries0936.jpg 308VampireDiaries0938.jpg 308VampireDiaries0939.jpg 308VampireDiaries0946.jpg 308VampireDiaries0948.jpg 308VampireDiaries0949.jpg 308VampireDiaries0953.jpg 308VampireDiaries1012.jpg 308VampireDiaries1008.jpg Watcher-vamp-ep7.jpg 308VampireDiaries1021.jpg 308VampireDiaries1022.jpg 308VampireDiaries1026.jpg 308VampireDiaries1042.jpg 308VampireDiaries1047.jpg 308VampireDiaries1055.jpg 308VampireDiaries1058.jpg 308VampireDiaries1060.jpg 308VampireDiaries1061.jpg 308VampireDiaries1064.jpg 308VampireDiaries1069.jpg 308VampireDiaries1075.jpg 308VampireDiaries1076.jpg 308VampireDiaries1079.jpg 308VampireDiaries1080.jpg 308VampireDiaries1082.jpg 308VampireDiaries1092.jpg 308VampireDiaries1093.jpg 308VampireDiaries1096.jpg 308VampireDiaries1097.jpg 308VampireDiaries1101.jpg 308VampireDiaries1104.jpg 308VampireDiaries1110.jpg 308VampireDiaries1113.jpg 308VampireDiaries1252.jpg 308VampireDiaries1264.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645592-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645606-1280-720.jpg 308VampireDiaries1626.jpg 308VampireDiaries1627.jpg 308VampireDiaries1633.jpg 308VampireDiaries1640.jpg 308VampireDiaries1641.jpg 308VampireDiaries1643.jpg 308VampireDiaries1645.jpg 308VampireDiaries1647.jpg 308VampireDiaries1674.jpg Tumblr ltql5eEApe1qgoyb6o1 400.jpg|Esther vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png|Human Elijah vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h36m12s53.png|Damon and Stefan Mikael attack.JPG|Mikael attacking Klaus Klaus and mikeal fighting.png|Klaus and Mikael fighting Rebekah`s-first-drink.jpg|Rebekah`s first drink of human blood New Female Original.png|Esther OakTreeBurn.png|Burning of the white oak tree Young Klaus.png|Human Klaus OG2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png Esther-01.png 94.JPG|Mom & Dad 52004.jpg|Elijah and Esther 014552.jpg 93.JPG Screenshot_2103.jpg Screenshot_2102.jpg Screenshot_2104.jpg Screenshot_2105.jpg Screenshot_2111.jpg Screenshot_2106.jpg Screenshot_2108.jpg Screenshot_2113.jpg Screenshot_2114.jpg Screenshot_2109.jpg Screenshot_2112.jpg Screenshot_2110.jpg Screenshot_2123.jpg Screenshot_2124.jpg Screenshot_2131.jpg Screenshot_2133.jpg Screenshot_2134.jpg Screenshot_2135.jpg Screenshot_2136.jpg Screenshot_2138.jpg Screenshot_2137.jpg Screenshot_2139.jpg Screenshot_2141.jpg Screenshot_2142.jpg Screenshot_2143.jpg Screenshot_2144.jpg Screenshot_2160.jpg Screenshot_2145.jpg Screenshot_2146.jpg Screenshot_2148.jpg Screenshot_2147.jpg Screenshot_2163.jpg Screenshot_2149.jpg Screenshot_2150.jpg Screenshot_2151.jpg Screenshot_2161.jpg Screenshot_2164.jpg Screenshot_2152.jpg Screenshot_2153.jpg Screenshot_2154.jpg Screenshot_2156.jpg Screenshot_2162.jpg Screenshot_2165.jpg Screenshot_2157.jpg Screenshot_2159.jpg Screenshot_2158.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-03-10_Devon_Allowitz-Joseph_Morgan-Daniel_Gillies-Andi_Behring-Instagram.jpg|Devon Allowitz, Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies tvd-bts-600.jpg|Rebekah - Behind the scenes tvd-bts-600a.jpg|Rebekah - Behind the scenes 2 Behind-the-Scenes-3x08-Ordinary-People-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26680768-374-5012.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-3x08-Ordinary-People-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26680768-374-500.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three